


it didn't feel poisonous

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>How to murder someone: kiss them once and never again.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	it didn't feel poisonous

At New Years, Dick drags him up off the couch, shoves his tongue down Jason's throat when the ball drops.

They make out until long after everyone else stops, Dick's hands in his hair, his body pressed against Jason's, warm and perfect and nothing Jason can really have.

"Did you make a wish?" Dick asks him afterward, and Jason drops his gaze, says, "That's birthday candles, moron."

 

*

 

There's a reason they don't live together. Dick spends the night once after a drunken poker game that goes on for half a century. Tim and Roy take the couch - well, Tim takes the couch and kicks Roy onto the floor halfway through the night.

Dick ends up sharing Jason's bed.

"Stay still," Jason mutters after the third or fourth time that Dick wakes him up squirming around. "I feel like I'm on a goddamn boat."

"Sorry," Dick says. Then, after a minute: "Jay?"

"Yeah, Dickie."

"How come," Dick starts. "You know, Roy and Tim… how come it was never like that with us?"

_Because you didn't **want** it to be._

"Dunno," Jason says. "I never looked as good in a mini skirt, I guess."

"Jay…"

"Go to _sleep_ , Dickie," Jason says. 

He doesn't, though. He grabs Jason's shoulder and turns him over, breathes all that strawberry schnapps on him before he kisses him, licks into Jason's mouth.

Dick pulls back, dragging his mouth down Jason's chin, settling into the crook of his neck. He knows Dick won't remember this tomorrow, or if he does, he'll say he doesn't. "Miss not living with you," Dick says. Jason opens his mouth to respond, to lie and say he got sick of the sight of Dick -

But Dick's already asleep.


End file.
